Naruto: Shinobi Chronicles
by RyhuoUzumaki
Summary: My own fanfic of naruto
1. Chapter One The Fourth Great Ninja War!

Naruto: Shinobi Chronicles Prelude - Chapter One The Fourth Great Ninja War!

Several generations have past since the story of the great fox ninja Naruto Uzumaki, but the tale of his glory still lives on throughout the ninja world this is the tale of Naruto's Grandson Ryhuo Uzumaki Now witness as the story of how yet another great ninja is born into this world of constant chaos and malice…

After the 3rd great ninja war Naruto was left standing tall as the hope and dreams of his entire Nation The Land Of Fire. Naruto went on to become hokage as he always dreamed while marrying Sakura Haruno he had two heathy children who came to be very successful shinobi his son was name after his father Minato Uzumaki while his daughter's name is Zetsukai Uzumaki (Other wise known as Su) Su had become known as the cherry blossom of the sun after her mother was done with being a kuniochi. While her brother gained much popularity as the black fox of the moon and had incredible talents as the original fox ninja's son he became a jonin and married a woman from the Lightning Country who had a Kekkei Genkai of visual and a special chakra. The two sister and brother had both enjoyed life along with their loving mother and father but another great shinobi war was coming closer and closer some how. Naruto forced to protect his village had started preparing for a war he also found out that his son was about to have a child, he was shocked on what bad timing this could be but also a hope of a grandchild as Su didn't want any children. He grinned and thought "wow im going to become a grandad, wow im so proud." So Naruto went Into his room and closed the door and massive chakra began to leak out of the doors a few hours later Naruto met up with Sakura, Su, Minato to find out how the shinobi who were in the war state was are they ready for battle he asked? Minato quickly replied "yes" and how is your future parenting hood coming along he scratched his head and smiled "well im happy and all but I don't really know if im completely ready." Hehehe Sakura giggled he sounds exactly how you were Naruto before we had Su. Naruto replied well "ya know" like father like son 9 months of constant battle and warfare but the leaf village has taken some damage Naruto was sitting inside of the hokage's room when shikamaru walked in to ask how he's been doing so far a small conversation was started once the others walked in Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru gathered for a reunion everyone talked and had a good time while they had a chance to relax but Naruto remembered something was missing he remembered that his closest friend Sasuke was the one who was missing he greived the day Sasuke left and never came back and swore to destroy him and the Hidden Leaf Village. The quick intermission of memory had ended as Naruto finally opened his eyes he was still happy by this time he was finnally ready for the final battle he hugged Sakura and kissed her forehead and smiled but a giant explosion went of at the hidden leaf gate everyone looked with a astonished look on their faces Naruto says Dammit how did they get through the barrier? Naruto and everyone rushes to the scene Naruto arrived first and he looked up to the top of the gate and seen someone and he was shocked everybody else arrive a few seconds after Naruto and everyone gasped and Neji ask is tha- that?

Chapter Ends…Next Chapter The Great Battle Of Konoha!


	2. Chapter Two The Great Battle Of Konoha

Naruto: Shinobi Chronicles Prelude - Chapter 2: The Great Battle Of Konoha!

The story leaves off as everyone arrived at the Hidden Leaf Gate when everyone encountered a person who left them astonished….who could this mysterious person be lets find out on the second chapter of Naruto: Shinobi Chronicles

A voice that was very familiar said "whats the matter Naruto I thought that you always wanted me to return ro Konoha?" Naruto face became serious all of a sudden he screamed out loud "Sasukeee!" An army of sound ninja came to the top of the gate Lee said "Oh, no what are we going to do?" Naruto quickly summoned a small messaging toad and told it to inform all forces to come ready for a full battle at the gate the toad dashed away naruto took off his hokage uniform and had on a outfit similar to his fathers white and red jacket but he was wearing orange and black with a black symbol on the back that uzumaki clan wore. Naruto waves his hand and said attack many leaf ninja came from the outskirts of town and collided with the sound ninja Naruto and Sasuke screamed each other names while colliding with Naruto's kunai and Sasuke's Kusanagi. Naruto disappeared behind Sasuke and stabbed him in the back it was a clone the real Sasuke was right behind Naruto and kicked him Naruto slid off the gate and jumped onto a light pole Sasuke grinned while Naruto replied "Heh, I see your as good as always Sasuke but you know I never stopped training to take you down!" "I'd like to see you try Naruto come at me with your best shot!" Sasuke jumped on another light pole next to Naruto they began running side to side both smiled and the scene changes to Sakura punching a sound ninja in the face making him crash into a wall leaving him incapable to fight any more several shuriken were thrown at Sakura she dodged them easily but was caught in wires that wrapped around her and she look and saw Karin who had rejoined Sasuke. Sakura laughed and Karin asked Sakura has she gone mad Sakura replied "I just noticed how you ran back to Sasuke over time like a lost puppy." Heh how foolish of you to believe that I went to him without a good reason I went back because I was carring Sasuke's son he is a new born Uchiha. Sakura was surprised as how her grandchild is inside the birthing room right now, Karin approached Sakura and said I should be relieved that I only have to worry about you or I'd be in a real pinch heh. The out of no where Ino dives in and attacks Karin with a kunai but it wasn't a direct hit it only cut Karen's sleeve which she disposed of after she did several backflips. "Sakura are you alrite?" Ino asked Sakura easily breaks the wires and say of course things are jus getting started. The scene switches to Lee TenTen and Neji as Lee uses his Leaf Hurricane on one sound ninja Neji attack one with his two palms thrust attack into the air and TenTen finished him off with multiple giant wind shurikens. Lee lands on a rock neji kneeled down while TenTen whiped her hands off saying this battle is goin to be intense don't you guys think? A huge boulder is tossed at her while her back was turned Lee hurries and uses his dynamic entry to crush it Lee then says you must keep your guards up TenTen she replied thanks Neji said get ready somethings coming. Two Sound ninja arrived and said alrite its show time while one female ninja flipped onto the seen and said "crush em" they all rushed in for an attack. The scene switches to the birthroom Minato holding his wife's hand saying jus hang in there honey she struggled and it finally happened she gave birth to a silver haired boy tears came to their eyes as they seen their son for the first time the woman said you should name him dear, Minato asked what should we name him he then looked at him and smiled and said your name from this day forward will be Ryhuo Uzumaki! The doctors told them that Ryhuo had mysterious chakra that resembled that of Naruto's but it was different some how it was diagnosed he was born with the kekkei genkei that was past down through his mothers blood line they thought what an amazing shinobi he will make then "Boom!" An explosion had happened near by one leaf ninja said "sir it's a war and that explosion came from your father's battle with Sasuke Uchiha!" "Saskue Uchiha oh no this is big he rushed out of the room and saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting. Sasuke used his Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu while Naruto used a Wind Style: Divine Wind Jutsu they collided and another explosion went off. Naruto screamed out Sasukes name and said why just why are you doing this? Sasuke replied "heh I promised that I would destroy the hidden leaf and that's exactly what im going to accomplish today!" Sasuke activated hhis Sharingan while Naruto went into his one tail transformation Sasuke used his Chidori vs. Naruto's Rasengan the clash caused a massive whirlwind that made trees fly away and also caused some houses to fall. Naruto said god damn I think this battle is going all out now it's decided if the leaf stands tall!

Chapter Ends…Next Chapter Konoha Stands Tall!


End file.
